<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Dreams by LivinLaVidaLisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118745">Bad Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa'>LivinLaVidaLisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barkspawn does NOT like to share his favorite person, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Platonic Cuddling, doggy jealousy, mabari pov, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2. Bad Dreams</p><p>Elissa has bad dreams, Barkspawn tries to make her feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Warden &amp; Warden's Mabari (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bad Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stars sparkle in the dark sky above and a cool breeze wafts through air pushing out the summer heat to make way for winter's chill. Barkspawn yawns and lifts a leg to scratch behind his ear. The early morning is calm and quiet and yet Elissa sleeps restlessly, constant tossing and turning, quiet horrified moans, and sweat dripping from her brow. Barkspawn whines at her sleeping form. Then rising to his feet Barkspawn licks Elissa's face lapping up her sweat, and still Elissa does not wake. "Maker, please- stop!" Elissa moans, her eyes clenched shut and fingers clutched on the edges of her blanket. Barkspawn whines again and bites into her blanket just to rip it from her in hopes she would wake from her treacherous dreams but instead she now lay trembling. Elissa turns to her side and curls in on herself, through chattering teeth she cried out for Barkspawn. </p><p>He desperately pawed at her until he heard the tent flap opening, Barkspawn quickly moved toward the intruder but stopped as soon as he smelled the cheese man, Alistair stuck his head in through the flap, "Elissa?" He quietly called out, his only answer was Barkspawn's whine. Alistair's eyes drifted from Elissa to Barkspawn, he gave the dog an apologetic smile. "It's okay boy, I'm just going to wake her up, alright?" Barkspawn whined and huffed, allowing Alistair to enter. Alistair took a few careful steps into the tent as Barkspawn went back to Elissa's side, nudging her with his nose. Alistair kneeled down and carefully placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. </p><p>Elissa's eyes fluttered open and let out a sharp gasp. She scrambled to sit up right and ran her hands down her face. "Bad dreams, huh?" Alistair asked in the lowlight of the morning. Barkspawn crawled on to Elissa's lap licking her hands until she wrapped her arms around him.</p><p>"It seemed so real..." Elissa finally answered as she slowly adjusted to wakefulness. Alistair stayed with Elissa that morning, he explained to her where these nightmares came from and why she was experiencing them. Barkspawn wasn't sure if it actually made Elissa feel better, it certainly didn't put his mind at ease, but Elissa still sat calmly and listened to Alistair explain. If anything Alistair's words seemed to calm her from whatever it was she dreamed of, and that was good enough for Barkspawn. The war hound rested his head on Elissa's lap, she scratched behind Barkspawn's ears as she and Alistair spoke of archdemons and dreams.</p><p>After a short while the sun was starting to rise and the sounds of the camp waking ended their conversation. Before Alistair could stand Elissa caught his arm and made him pause, "Thank you, Alistair. I appreciate it." Elissa offered him a rueful smile which Alistair slowly returned back to her.</p><p>"That's what I'm here for. To deliver unpleasant news and witty one-liners." Alistair said with a bashful laugh, "anyhow, let's pull up camp and get a move on." </p><p>Barkspawn was glad to see Elissa's mood brighten after that morning. Elissa had a skip in her step and even sported a smile for a little while before they were attacked by a small horde of darkspawn. Elissa also seemed to walk a bit closer to Alistair than Barkspawn would have liked, and Alistair was stealing most of Elissa's attention away from her loyal hound! Barkspawn wanted to growl at the cheese man, but Alistair did help Elissa and brought back her smile so Barkspawn would let him slide for now.</p><p>But there was only so much a poor dog could take. When Elissa rested her hand on Alistair's forearm for a moment too long Barkspawn decided he had had enough. Barkspawn jumped between them, effectively splitting the two apart. "Barkspawn!" Elissa shouted accusingly, "sit!" But Barkspawn wasn't listening. Barkspawn snapped his teeth at Alistair and stood his ground to face the cheese man, fortunately, Alistair wasn't fool enough to take on a fully grown war hound on his own and took a few hurried steps back.</p><p>Alistair threw his hands out toward Barkspawn in an attempt to calm the beast, "Hey-hey now! I thought we had an understanding!?" Barkspawn bared his teeth and growled at Alistair.</p><p>"What in the Maker's name has gotten into you?" Elissa asked as she stomped over to Barkspawn and reached for the scruff at the back of his neck. Before she could grab him Barkspawn sprinted away from Elissa and toward Alistair. Alistair yelped and turned on his heel and did his best to run from the war hound, but Barkspawn was able to out pace the cheese man. Barkspawn chased Alistair around for a minute before Alistair's foot caught on a rock and sent him crashing to the ground. Barkspawn was unable to stop in time and tumbled on top of the prone warrior, forcing a loud grunt out of Alistair. At this point they both could hear the boisterous laughter coming from Elissa. The sound of Elissa's laugher made Barkspawn happy, he turned toward her and lolled his tongue out, pleased with himself.</p><p>Barkspawn was still able to make Elissa smile, so he didn't mind when Elissa, after she finally managed to quite her laughter, rolled him off of Alistair and gave him a stern talking to. Barkspawn wasn't happy he'd have to share Elissa with someone else from now on, but at least Barkspawn was the only one Elissa gave belly rubs to. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really struggled with how to end this one, when I'm writing I'm always like "this is too long isn't it? Its long and boring! why am I like this???" but I just never stop writing???? </p><p>At least this one is under 1000 words...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>